User blog:Dark Seeker Kotsu/Darkstar Chronicles
Okay everybody here is where my main focus character Teddy Darkstar and all about him and his friends is. I will put pictures, short stories, and more on here. I am also going to put information about Kai Uzi and Okamiyami, two animal beings inside Teddy that lead to his transformations Teddy Uzi and Okamiyami Teddy. Teddy's Transformations (Information) (Note: Ted Uzi form is caused when Kai Uzi is assuming control of Teddy's body while Okamiyami Teddy is caused when Okamiyami begins assuming control of Teddy.) Ted Uzi Stage One Form *Transformation: Painless *Hair: Slightly shortened *Eyes: Turn from blue to purple and become more panther like *Nails: Tough and longer, ending slightly in a point *Teeth: Sharper *Movement: Walks primarily on his two legs although he is significantly faster than usual. *Speech: Can still speak, only he speaks in a rougher voice *Energy: Teddy’s power increases twofold Ted Uzi Stage Two Form *Transformation: Painless *Hair: Shortens more than before, is now black rather than brown *Eyes: Remain the same *Nails: Remain the same *Teeth: Remain the same *Movement: Can move faster than his previous transformation *Speech: Speaks less in this form but when he does his voice is rougher *Energy: Teddy’s power increases threefold *Extras: Ears form just a small point but they are often still hidden by his hair Ted Uzi Stage Three Form *Transformation: Painless *Hair: Shorter than Second Stage, now also rough and wiry *Eyes: Remain the same *Nails: Remain the same *Teeth: Remain the same *Movement: Runs much faster in this form *Speech: Speaks less in this form but his voice is still rough *Energy: Teddy’s power increases fivefold *Extras: Ears are no longer pointed, but they look more animal like Ted Uzi Stage Four Form *Transformation: Painless *Hair: Noticeably shorter than his original look, rougher *Eyes: Remain the same *Nails: Remain the same *Teeth: Remain the same *Movement: Remain the same. *Speech: Can still speak, only he speaks in a rougher voice *Energy: Teddy’s power increases sevenfold Okamiyami Teddy Stage One Form: *Transformation: Painful *Hair: Begins standing more on end than before *Eyes: Turns from blue to royal blue *Nails: Tough and longer, ending slightly in a point *Teeth: Sharper *Movement: Runs much faster but he tends to run on all fours in order to gain more speed *Speech: Seems unable to talk in this form, tending to howl only but is capable of speaking if he tries to *Energy: Teddy’s power increases fourfold; Behind him an energy incarnation of Okamiyami howls in unison with Teddy, symbolizing the wolf’s control over the boy *Extras: Followed by a faint but visible blue aura Okamiyami Teddy Stage Two Form: *Transformation: Very painful *Hair: Same as Stage One *Eyes: Same as Stage One *Nails: Same as Stage One *Teeth: Same as Stage One *Movement: All fours is a more primary way of movement. *Speech: Nearly unable to speak *Energy: Teddy’s power increases sixfold *Extras: The blue aura around him has an electric look and is more visible Okamiyami Teddy Stage Three Form: *Transformation: Intense pain *Hair: A bit more on end than before *Eyes: Same as Stage One *Nails: Same as Stage One *Teeth: Same as Stage One *Movement: All fours is a more primary way of movement. *Speech: Cannot speak, is limited to howling and snarling only *Energy: Teddy’s power increases ninefold *Extras: It is hard but possible for Teddy to go from normal to Stage 3. Okamiyami Teddy Stage Four Form: *Transformation: Extremely painful, enough to cause death if already weak *Hair: Standing on end so it looks more like Broly’s hair than his own *Eyes: Same as first stage *Nails: Same as first stage *Teeth: Same as first stage *Movement: Moves entirely on all fours *Speech: Cannot speak but rather, howls, snarls and other wolf like noises *Energy: Teddy’s power increases tenfold; Okamiyami often appears as an energy incarnation behind him *Extras: Moves more like an animal; is completely under Okamiyami’s influence; Teddy CANNOT directly go from normal Teddy to Stage Four Okamiyami Teddy, unlike other transformations, as his body needs the “toughening” that comes with his other transformations. If he attempts this anyways it is likely he will die. Information: Okamiyami Teddy form is first achieved after Teddy is trained by Kai Uzi on how to make the transformation into Ted Uzi form. Kai Uzi admits that even his own and Teddy’s power together might not be enough to defeat Deathshade. Kai Uzi then explains there is another component inside Teddy, the spirit of a fearsome wolf named Okamiyami, whom is likely powerful enough to bring about the end of Deathshade. Okamiyami has been dormant for nearly fifteen years, gathering energy for whatever reason. Kai Uzi explains to Teddy that the trouble with using Okamiyami’s energy is that he and Teddy have to take a backseat in the control of Teddy so that he can use it, meaning that Okamiyami will have to assume control of Teddy’s body in order to use his strength. Kai Uzi admits that the troublesome part is that once Okamiyami assumes control of Teddy, he doesn’t know how deep Okamiyami will sink his nails into control (meaning he does not know if Okamiyami will give Teddy back control over his body). “Long ago, before any humans existed on Earth, its plains and oceans and mountains belonged to two entities. One was a black panther named Kai Uzi. The other, a white wolf named Okamiyami. Kai Uzi represented peace, love, and light. The other, Okamiyami, represented chaos, hatred and darkness. Those two entities together brought balance. One was the sky, the other the sea; one was the sun while the other was the moon; one day and one night; one a star and the other a shadow; one a cloud and the other a storm. On Earth they remained far after humans first showed up. One day a foolish young man sought them out. He claimed he was the strongest man alive. He wanted true power. The foolish young man awoke the Great Panther and the Great Wolf from their sleep. The Great Panther tried to reason with the man, explaining they alone had power of this land and no mortal man could ever harness it. The Great Wolf was enraged. The Great Wolf left their resting place. Many humans died and many disasters occurred in the Great Wolf’s wake. The Great Panther then told the young man that because he was the cause of the Great Wolf’s distress, only he could restore balance. The Great Panther resided inside of the young man’s spirit, advising him when necessary. Once they came in contact with the Great Wolf, the Great Panther and the Great Wolf fused, becoming one. The world was at peace again, but it had lost its guardians until the day when a young boy would emerge in a time of crisis to bring the world back into balance.” Category:Blog posts